The Tango
by Ingie-Pop
Summary: After a night out things get a bit rough. ShizNat


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime

A/N : so i was trying to study for my mid-tern but decided against it, cuz if I don? know it then Im not gonna learn it in a day, right. Well this is my try at a smex. No plot

* * *

Dear Diary

The tango, a beautiful dance between two people, when your body is that close to someone. I learned my lesson, NEVER Dance the Tango with Shizuru, oh that girl. She made me do things that I believed were impossible.

After the party she took me over to her place and as soon as the door opened she flung me in and kissed me passionately, lustfully, and I must say I love this part of her, wanting to do it anyplace, anytime, no matter who is around to see it.

* * *

I swear someday she'll make me do it in public, just today I had to drag her back to the apartment. I seriously believed she was going to come in my bike, I think it was the vibration. Once at her apartment cloths flew left and right.

Shizuru began tearing Natsuki's cloths not caring to unbotton the shirt, they kissed passionately with great desire, hungry for the contact of skin against skin. Natsuki ramned Shizuru to a wall as her hand began to wonder the others body, her hands began to caress and grope Shizuru's breasts, as soon as the reaction that she wanted happened she let go of Ru's lips and moved painfully, nibbling and biting every spot between the neck and breasts. As she aproached her desired destination she slowed down feeling an urgency to stare and admire those wonderful mounds.

"Nats..uki...p..please" Shizuru begged.

As soon as she heard the others plead Natsuki got back to action taking the nipple into her mouth and slowly sucking at it, the pink peaks aroused by the minstration turned even harder, Natsuki's other hand began to play with the other flicking and pinching, while her tongue flicked and bit down on the other.

"MMMMMMM.....Ahhhh....great mother of whiskey" Shizuru screamed, those screams/moans of pleasure caused Natsuki to loose herself completely, she was touching an angels body and she was going to enjoy it.

As soon as she was satisfied with the beast she moved her mouth slowly to the other one, but before she got there she took the space between the mounds and licked every inch, then her mouth moved to the nipple and began to draw circles with her tongue while the hand pinched the other. All that was running through Shizuru's mind was how to breath, and the fact that she was wet.

"Natsuki now, please" she said in between breaths. Natsuki wanted to take her time, but decided to move faster, she moved lower while licking all of the spots that she was capable of getting there. Once she got to shizuru's wet area, her desired rose ten folds, she took it in her mouth and began to play with the clit and sucked. All that she could hear where Shizuru's moan and that made her even wetter than what she had been a minute ago, she looked up at her lover and saw that the girl had her eyes closed and was trying to grab anything.

She went back to what she was doing, taking all the juices that were dripping. Her right hand moved to the small hole and slowly pushed in, Shizuru's began to buck her hips and moved at the same rhythm as Natsuki's hand. She was getting to her point of breaking, she took the her hands and grabbed Natsuki's hair. Natsuki took that as a sign to keep going and began to move her hand even faster and her tongue sucked harder.

"NATSUKI" Shizuru yelled as she got to her point and her juices came out. Natsuki hungerly took those juices and gobbeled them.

"That...(panting).. was ... amazing" was all that Shizuru could say. She took Natsuki's fingers and moved them up her mouth, slowly sucking on them.

Her hand moved down to Natsuki's groin and felt that they her girlfriend was very wet. She moved to Natsuki's lips and kissed her passionately. She turned the girl and was the one that was on top now. She took her hand and lowered her face to the girls neck, she began to suck on the the nook leaving a small mark. Natsuki was in heaven and did not care if she ever came back from it.

"Natsuki guess what I have" Shizuru said in a very seductive tone, while leaning over the bed and getting something from under the bed.

"Shiz...Sizuru what is that" she said pointing at what looked like a small vibrator

"Oh, just a butt plug that will make you even more hornier" Shizuru stated as she turned her girlfriend around. "No you can't put the thing up my ass" Natsuki yelled "that ... that no"

Shizuru was on top and did not let her lover go. "Relax..just relax" she said and moved the plug to the girls butt, she pushed it in, and Natsuki screamed. Now Shizuru turned Natsuki around again and took the nipple hard in her mouth and bit it. Natsuki was starting to get used to it and began to enjoy it. The ass plug was beginning to get very arousing and Shizuru took her hand and rammed it up Natsuki's groin. Once she reached her limit, she let go and finally Shizuru took the plug out and they both fell asleep exhausted.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms, interwined.

"Hey Natsuki, I think we should go dancing at that club on a weekly basis"

"Sure, but no more toys without my consent"

* * *

Sorry this is bad, I can't write smex of well. Hope you like it please review.


End file.
